Daughter of the Gods
by AlaskaChic Storywriter
Summary: I hate my life. I have since I was born, and that was thirteen short years ago. So thirteen years of life-hating has been masked by sarcastic humor towards the world. I'd been to many different orphanages - they kept getting attacked while I was there by monsters, which they saw as robbers. I was moved first when I was six after nineteen attacks. Set after Percy Jackson's time.
1. Trip to Camp Half-Blood

_Hey! I decided to do this fanfiction in an attempt to actually get reviewers for my stories! Plus I felt like writing it. I have a rule - you don't review, I don't post. It takes effect after I post the second chapter. _

_Disclaimer - The rights of Percy Jackson are not mine._

* * *

I hate my life. I have since I was born, and that was thirteen short years ago. So thirteen years of life-hating has been masked by sarcastic humor towards the world. Rejection is my priority. Nobody gets close, and if they do, they find themselves ignored. I don't prioritize friends until the last category of 'Not Needed'. As long as no one knows my history and my mental stability, I will not verbally and sometimes physically lash out. I'd been to many different orphanages - they kept getting attacked while I was there by monsters, which they saw as robbers. I was moved first when I was six after nineteen attacks.

I know I could start at the part where I was born, but that seems like crap. Nobody wants to know that, nor do they want to read a boring prologue. So I'll hurry it up with the beginning of the story.

When I was thirteen years old, I moved to another adoption center - New York, big city one. I hated it, like I hated the world. Throughout my life, I had pretty good grades and I read for fun. My only allergy was seasonal. But when my first orphanage caretaker came and bought me like a slave, I got suspicious.

"Where are you taking me?" I wondered bluntly.

She smiled slightly. "In time, my child." Her voice wasn't hers. It was someone else's, like someone slipped Mrs. Penny's body over them like a costume. It was raspy, dry, and unearthly. Her eyes were gold instead of her regular brown.

"You're not Mrs. Penny. Who are you?"

"Your moving around so much has kept you protected, but now that you've reached the age of thirteen, you must not go to Camp Half-Blood."

I stayed rooted to the spot and wrinkled my nose. "That does _not_ sound like fun. Maybe we can reconsider and take me to some camp where they take away half your blood."

Mrs. Penny laughed dryly. "Your friend satyr has lost track of you, therefore you are mine for the taking."

"I'm pretty sure I don't have a 'friend satyr'. Actually, I don't have the first part."

She chuckled. "Your sarcastic humor has been used as a tool for a long time, but where I am taking you, it will only take you further into trouble."

I tilted my head to the side. "I haven't even been there yet. What exactly have I done to get in trouble in the first place?"

Mrs. Penny's face grew cold and angry. "Your blood. You are more then a half-blood, and -"

"Half blood doesn't necessarily sound too good," I interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me child! As I have said, you are more than a half-blood, and you are nearly ready to take on your destiny. You just need a bit of training. And," she smiled brightly, her attitude changing completely, "you are already intelligent. What comes to mind when you hear the word 'demigods'?"

"Demigods? That's usually associated with Ancient Greek and Roman mythology, where a child is born from a god and a mortal. But those don't exist," I replied instantaneously.

Ignoring my last sentence, she quizzed, "What are the major gods of Ancient Greek mythology?"

I scowled. "Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Poseidon, and Zeus. Why is this important?"

Her smile grew wider. "Why did you list it that way?"

"Alphabetical order, like the way I learned them. Why is this important?"

Now Mrs. Penny glared at the sky. "And the Titans?"

"Why is this important?" I insisted.

She turned her glare on me, and stared defiantly back. "Do what you're told, young lady!"

I took a deep breath. "Not until you tell me why listing major gods and Titans is important."

"In time, my child. You have to prove your knowledge of Ancient Greek mythology. Or are you too ignorant to answer?"

That sounded like a challenge towards my intelligence, or, simply put, that sounded like she called me stupid. "The most famous twelve Titans, in alphabetical order, are Hyperion, Iapetus, Coeus, Crius, Kronus, Mnemosyne, Oceanus, Phoebe, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, and Themis. But there are more than the famous twelve Titans. There's also Asteria, Astraeus, Atlas, Aura, Dione, Eos, Epimetheus, Eurybia, Eurynome, Helios, Clymene, Lylantos, Leto, Menoetius, Metis, Ophion, Pallas, Perses, Prometheus, Selene, and Styx."

"You will find you are wrong, my dear child." Her voice sent shivers up my spine.

I stared at her, trying to figure out why her voice was different, why she wanted me to know Ancient Greek mythology, why she kept calling me 'her child'. Then it clicked. "You're another monster, aren't you, fake Mrs. Penny?"

"You are too smart for your own good, Parmenia Foster. Can you tell me which monster I am?" I blew a bang out of my face and swung my head around to the left, then the right. No one seemed to be paying attention to us, even though there was an old woman who had glowing gold eyes, a young girl looking uneasily around her, and we were in the middle of a busy sidewalk in New York.

I frowned, thinking. "You're some sort of possessing demon, I think."

The fake Mrs. Penny smiled wickedly. "Close enough. Get in the car before one of my brethren possesses you."

Again, I looked all around. "Wouldn't have been easier if you had possessed me? I mean, couldn't you just leave that body, possess me, and run away. I know that I'm capable enough."

Mrs. Penny's face went oddly slack, then her golden eyes returned to a dull green. "Parmenia? You - you must get in the car. That thing controlled me. I could see what I was doing but I - I couldn't stop it. We're going to what it said, the Camp Half-Blood."

"What if it comes again?"

She shook her head. "You - you gave it an idea that it would likely follow. It might already be in there with you. Are you it?"

"No. I can control myself, and my voice sounds normal instead of raspy. Are my eyes glowing gold?"

"I - I'm colorblind, my dear child." The last three words felt natural. She always used to call me that - the possessing demon must've mocked it.

I glanced over my shoulder. "Right, sorry, I forgot. Um, wasn't there something that made it's presence noticeable?"

She nodded. "It was a sort of a cold on the back of my neck. Can you get in the car, now? Camp Half-blood, however sinister it sounds, seems like a place where it cannot hurt you."

I clambered into the passenger seat, and she quickly started the engine. "I was coming to get you anyway, my child. I was told when I got you to take you to this place, called Camp Half-Blood, when you were thirteen. The woman said that I would be led there by you. And I got you a book, it's under the seats. I was told you like mythology."

My hand slipped under and grabbed a book that was a light tan with large dark brown letters spelling out 'GREEK MYTHS'. The edges were capped in some sort of bronze with sharp points, but I didn't pay much attention to that. I flipped to the table of contents and muttered aloud, "_In Olden Times; Gaea, Mother Earth; The Titans; ZEUS and his Family; Hera; Hephaestus; Aphrodite; Ares; Athena; Poseidon; Apollo; Artemis; Hermes; Hades; Persephone and Demeter; Dionysus; MINOR GODS, Nymphs, Satyrs, and Centaurs; Prometheus; Pandora; Deucalion; Eos; Helios and Phaethon; Selene; Pan; Echo; Syrinx; The Wild and Vulgar Centaurs; Asclepius; The Nine Muses; Orpheus; MORTAL DESCENDANTS OF ZEUS; Europa and Cadmus; Tantalus and Pelops; Danaus, Perseus, and the Gorgon; Clever and Vainglorious Kings; King Midas; Sisyphus; Bellerophon; Melampus; Heracles; Theseus; Oedipus; The Golden Fleece; The Calydonian Boar Hunt; The Apples of Love and the Apple of Discord; Everything Must Come to an End. _There's nothing in here about possessing demons!"

"Child, why were you looking in there for possessing demons?"

I shook my head. "It questioned me on Ancient Greek mythology - there has to be some sort of connection."

Suddenly, the GPS said, "Turn left in, two miles."

"Do you think that the possessing demon can possess electronics?" wondered Mrs. Penny, stopping at a red light and turning to me.

I thought about it for a second, then shook my head. "Probably not. I mean, they didn't have electronics in Ancient Greece, if that's where it's from." Mrs. Penny nodded, then started following the instructions.

We came to a grassy hill with tall trees on the top and the road ended when it said, "You have reached your destination."

"Do you think it's on that hill?" I looked towards Mrs. Penny, and saw her eyes were again glowing gold.

"NO! You shall not go there! You will come with me!" It put the car in reverse and started pulling out. I shoved the lock open and tugged as hard as I could on the handle. The door swung open, and I dove out. I ninja rolled and landed on my feet. With the 'GREEK MYTHS' book still in my arms, I dashed for the hill, and I heard the shifting of gears in Mrs. Penny's car. It obviously made it go in 'drive', because it hit the gas and accelerated towards me. I would've been run over if I hadn't sharply turned right. The car tried to do the same, but it spun out of control, and it's momentum caused it to spin and slam into a tree. The driver's side was crushed, and all I could do was hope that Mrs. Penny hadn't died.

I continued to run for the trees, keeping as far away as I could from the car, just in case Mrs. Penny was still possessed. I glanced over, and I saw my old orphanage caretaker open her green eyes - not gold. I glanced around suspiciously, then sprinted over to her. "Are you okay? What hurts?" That was a stupid question. Her entire left side was a bloody mess. In response, she moaned. I quickly searched through her pockets and found a really old cell phone. I tapped three numbers, then held it up to my face.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's been a car crash on Aias Avenue. My grandmother has been seriously injured." It was amazing how quickly the lies came. "She lost control of the car and it slammed into a tree."

"What type of car is it?"

"It's a dark grey Ford Anglia. Please hurry."

"Is your grandmother breathing?"

"Yes," I responded.

"Are you okay? Are you uninjured?"

I swallowed. "Yes. I mean, I'm not hurt." There was an undistinguishable roar about twenty feet away. I hung up before she could ask what that was, and spun to face whatever came to hurt me. I saw a beast like no other. No art derived from the description could match the horribleness of the monster.

It had an extremely ugly cross between a human and a lion head with red eyes, with three rows of teeth that were a disgusting yellow. It had a reddish-purple scorpion tail that was dripping venom. The torso was more of a man's chest, but the paws were lion with wickedly sharp claws. Two black horns coated with a dried reddish-brown substance emerged from it's mane. I was mortified more than scared, but then it bounded at me. I jumped out of the way, and it slid past, then dug it's razor sharp claws into the turf. I glanced behind me - she was passed out now, and the blood-loss from the wound would kill her if I didn't help Mrs. Penny soon. But I had to save my own skin to save hers.

I turned my gaze back to the thing, and barely rolled out of the way from a splat of venom. It was poison green, which made sense, and I did not want to know what it did to human flesh. I figured that there was no way to beat this thing, but I raised the book and charged. It shot at me with it's venom, but I dodged it the first two times, but the third was when I was a little too slow. It scraped the tip of my ear, and the feeling of exploding pain and numbness greeted it. I didn't slow my approached, but I screamed in pain. Who wouldn't?

When I got to the thing, I brought the edge of the book down as hard as I could on it's head. Blood spurted from it, and it shot another bout of it's poison, splattering on my right foot. I shut my eyes in pain and waited for it to kill me, but it didn't. I opened my eyes and saw that there was only a pile of golden dust and a shark-like tooth that was seemingly made out of bronze.

I limped over to the car, my vision blurry with tears from the pain, and I used the shark-like tooth to cut a sweatshirt into strips and tied a tourniquet above the wound in her arm and leg. Then, deciding that I did the best that I could, I limped over to the woods. I know I tripped over a few roots, but I got back up. When I saw the tree with a piece of golden material hanging over it, I whispered, "Pretty." I went forward a few more steps, tripped over another root, and blacked out.

* * *

_That's a cheery ending, don't you think? I thought that it would be good that she killed the 'thing'. She'll - and you'll - find out what it was in the next chapter! R&R!_

_-AC_


	2. Waking Up, then Wanting to Sleep

_Happiness and joy. I found out that I got two reviews on the day I posted the story! Amazing! Also, I found out that the House of Hades is coming out in October! Not soon enough, but not in like, two years or something. Good!_

_Disclaimer: I do not want to face charges of claiming that Camp Half-Blood is mine, so I admit that only the plot and most of the characters are MINE, all MINE! (Yes, I know I'm insane)._

* * *

I was swimming through a haze of darkness and pain. I felt like I was freezing cold, and I could hardly hear anything over the frantic pounding of my heart. But I heard a voice above me, and, desperate to know what they were saying, I fought through the haze to listen. I caught, " - manticore venom. If she's lucky, she'll be up in another three or four days. But the odds are not in her favor."

"But she was my responsibility! I have to go to the bathroom for five seconds, and she disappears!" The second voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't connect the dots just then.

"I know, Giles. I've heard. But I'm not sure what else to do if the ambrosia and nectar don't work. In fact, she's probably already dead." I felt a hand press up against my forehead. "She's freezing."

"No, no, she can't be!" Then I felt a hand press up against my left breast. Under any normal circumstances, I would have slapped that person's hand, then possibly attempted a judo flip on them, but I couldn't move. "No, her heart's beating. I'm sure of it!"

The first voice sighed. "If you say so."

I attempted to talk, to yell at the person who's hand was still on my chest to remove his hand, but all I got out was a light moan. "She's talking," announced the slightly familiar voice.

I was extremely drowsy, and I wanted to fall asleep, make the throbbing pain fade away. But my sluggish thoughts came to two conclusions - if I went back to sleep, I probably wouldn't wake up. And that lead to the second one - if I died, I wouldn't be able to dish out the punishment that the Giles deserved for touching me in such a place. So I resolved to fight the drowsiness and ignore the pain.

"Are you awake?" inquired the first voice with an annoyed tone.

No sound came out, but my lips formed the word, "Almost."

The second voice, puzzled, whispered, "Olmos? Do you think we should give her some more nectar, so we can understand her?"

There was no verbal response, but I felt someone trickle liquid into my mouth. It tasted exactly like my favorite vanilla marshmallows that I'd only had once. A tingling warmth spread throughout my body, to the very tips of my finger, and I felt like my thoughts were slightly less slow. I felt more empowered towards my body, and the pain lessened the slightest bit.

The second voice then asked me, "Is there anything you want us to do?"

It took me several tries, but eventually I croaked, "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Touching." Immediately, the first voice started chuckling, and the one who was still pressing his hand against the left side of my chest hurriedly removed it. I was fed a slice of something that tasted strangely like chicken fried steak with the country gravy, and I was able to force open my eyes. It was extremely blurry, but I was eventually able to focus, and saw a familiar face in front of me. "Jules?"

"It's really Giles. Long e instead of short u," he replied. "And, uh, sorry about the uh..." he blushed.

I couldn't form coherent sentences yet, but I managed, "Never... again... maim... you..." The unknown one that made the prediction that I was dead started laughing again.

Then he suddenly stopped. "How are you alive, or at least awake at this point?"

I made a vague "Mm mm mm," in replacement of 'I don't know."

"Should we put her back to sleep?"

"No," a stern voice told them. A man in a wheelchair came over, then braked himself by my bed. "If you do, she will surely die, and we do not want that. I believe she would say the same."

I blinked, then tilted my head forward in an attempt at a nod. "In two hours, give her some more ambrosia and nectar. Is there anything you would like to do in that time?"

I stared at him, then pointed at the book that the blonde-haired boy was still holding. "Read?" He sounded appalled. I gave another stiff head tilt in a nod-like fashion, then he wheeled over, grabbed the book, and tossed it at Jules.

"Do you want me to read it out loud, or do you want to read it yourself and tell me when to turn the pages?" he inquired.

I scowled. I wanted to say, "I'd like to sit, thanks," but again, I couldn't. What came out was, "... like... sit..."

"Like sit?"

"She means that she'd like to sit and read it herself, without help, correct?"

I nodded in that stiff fashion that I oh so hated, but couldn't do anything about. The boy with the milky brown eyes and Jules helped me up, carefully avoiding the topside area. They set the book in my lap on the first page, and I started reading. My numb fingers had a hard time separating and flipping the pages, but I refused any help from the familiar boy at the orphanage.

As the man in the wheelchair and the unfamiliar boy left, I heard the latter say, "You should've been there, Chiron. I told Giles that she was probably dead, and placed my hand on her forehead to see if it was still warm, which it wasn't. When I told him this, he..." his voice faded as he got farther away, and my face flushed. As I noticed Jules staring at me, I refocused on the words.

When I got to page 97, I got slightly suspicious. One the second paragraph, it had the name 'Chiron'. I frowned, trying to put two and two together, but my thoughts and my focus were still having to fight through that haze of pain. "What's wrong?" Jules whispered. I shook my head, and he glanced at the time. "Oh, it's been two and a half hours! Here, let's get you some more ambrosia." He stood up, and I did a double-take. Jules's legs were covered in shaggy brown hair, and in place of feet, he had cloven hooves. I turned the pages as quickly as I could to page ninety. As I skimmed down the page, I saw the word _satyrs_. I read the short paragraph about them, then frowned even deeper in confusion.

Jules came over and placed a yellow-cake looking thing next to a glass of what looked like apple juice. I first ate the cake, which tasted nothing like it's appearance. It tasted like a fresh batch of white chocolate-chip macadamia nut cookies, and the tingly warmth spread through my body again. After I drank the apple juice looking thing, which tasted more like a refreshing drink of ice water, I felt like I could finally form coherent words.

"You're a satyr?" Jules looked surprised that I got it so quickly, but he nodded. I glanced down at the book again, and he looked over, interested.

"What's it say? I can't read English all that well."

I answered, "It says, _The satyrs much resembled their master, Pan, but they were mischievous and good for nothing except for chasing nymphs. Old satyrs, or sileni, were fat and too lazy to walk. They road about on asses, but they often fell off, since they were fond of drinking wine._"

The satyr in front of me looked personally offended. "We are important helpers and guardians of heroes! Not 'good for nothing except for chasing nymphs'!"

"Which nymph do you like?" I questioned innocently.

"Well, there is this one nymph in a summer red maple, her name's Maple, and... but that's beside the point! We're good for more things than just 'chasing nymphs'!" he cried indignantly. I suppressed a smile and nodded. I turned the pages back to the centaurs and continued reading. When I was finished, I was fed the tiniest bit of the yellow-cake thing, which tasted like a Twix bar, and I attempted to stand up. My knees felt a little wobbly, but I was otherwise alright.

Jules patted my back, and I hissed, "Don't touch me."

"Hey, who was the goat that helped save your but?"

I responded, "The one who's chasing Maple." He went red in the face, and he was slightly sputtering.

"I knew I shouldn't've told you that!"

I sarcastically wondered, "Then why did you?" I could tell I was frustrating him, but then a man with a leopard-skin shirt, crazy black hair, slightly glowing purple eyes, purple socks with brown strappy sandals, and a can of Diet Coke in his hand walked up. Jules went quiet and stiff.

After taking one look at him, I guessed who he was. "You're Dionysus, right?"

"Impressive. Nobody seems to know who I am until I tell them! But don't call me that. Names have power. Here, I'm Mr. D," he snarled the last part, as if he wanted to chop it up and shove it up someone's rear.

"For obvious reasons. I'm Parmenia."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you think I care?"

I smirked. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

He glared at me. "Yes. Now, you came here with this," he held up the bronze tooth, "and a crashed car with an injured woman. Do you want to tell me how this came to be?"

"Not particularly, no."

He frowned. "What?"

"No, I do _not _want to tell you, or anyone for that matter, how this came to be."

His eyes flared in anger. "You have no choice."

"To want to, or to tell you how the car crashed and how I got the bronze tooth?" I was jumping on his nerve, and, although it was my specialty, I couldn't help but be slightly nervous as I continued annoying him. He was a god, after all.

Other campers were starting to gather around, their eyes flaring with interest, and, in some, concern was filling the expressions. "I could -"

"Strangle me with vines? Turn me into a dolphin?" I suggested.

His face turned purple, and Jules nudged me. "Maybe you shouldn't do that," he murmured. I ignored him.

Mr. D spluttered, "Tell me what happened!"

"Yes, sir," I did a mock military salute, then explained, "The injured woman, Mrs. Penny, was my... grandmother. It seemed she got possessed by some sort of demon and said that I couldn't go to Camp Half-Blood - here, I guessing. I basically told it to get out, which it did, then she, Mrs. Penny, told me that she was supposed to take me here. We drove here, but then she got repossessed as I was climbing up the hill, and the demon tried to follow me. I ran to the side, and the car crashed into trees when it tried to do the same. Mrs. Penny got hurt, then I called the cops. A monster came out, I hit it in the head with my book, it turned to gold dust and a bronze tooth, then I walked over into the woods. The end."

"Monsters can only be killed with Celestial bronze. A _book_ wouldn't kill it, especially a manticore."

"Uh, s-sir?" Jules started, barely above a whisper. "The book h-has Celestial bronze on it..." He lifted up the tan book with the bronze edges. Mr. D snatched it out of his hands.

"Why is this in English?"

I answered, "Because we're in America." I heard a few not-well stifled laughs out in the still gathering crowd of campers from age six to college-age. He scowled at me.

"You've got some nerve, standing up to me, _Parmenia_." People in the crowd stared open-mouthed at him. "I am a god, and I can do things that your feeble mind could never concept! If you don't show respect, I may turn you into a dolphin!"

It was silent for a few seconds, then I replied, "Now, I haven't done anything except for said a few words to annoy you. Don't take it personally. I do it to everyone. And what have I done to not show you respect?"

"You've insulted me!"

"How? By answering a few questions and suggesting ideas for you to punish me for doing so?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"No."

He rolled his eyes. "Did you grow up with your mother or your father?"

"I was born in captivity."

"What?"

"I was born in the orphanage."

He sighed. "But," I added, "I don't know who owns me now."

Mr. D ignored me. "The entire camp is here!" he shouted, looking up towards the sky. "Claim your gremlin!"

In a fake gremlin voice, I put in, "Bright light, bright light!" Almost the entire camp burst into laughter. Then we waited for a while, but no sign of any god or goddess of claiming me.

"Maybe they're taking a lunch break. If they are, I just want to add that I'm feeling the same." Again, almost everyone burst into laughter, then streamed towards the giant campfire. I glanced all around me, and Jules was still hovering by me.

"You're not my protector anymore, at least while I'm in camp. Right?"

Jules nodded uncertainly, then went to a group of the kids that looked to be in second grade. All of the kids were over by the campfire, so I turned to opposite direction and started walking. I reached a beach, and an ocean spread out before me. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. A lump in my throat threatened to dissolve into tears, but I swallowed it down. Whichever god who helped give birth to me didn't bless me with a face that didn't get splotchy with tears. Besides, I had learned long ago that crying or throwing a fit wouldn't get you anywhere.

I sat down, crossed my legs, and looked out to sea. Stormy clouds were hovering in the distance, and I saw a flash of lightening. "Why're you angry? It's not everyday a girl finds out she's half god," I whispered bitterly across the sea.

"Child, now is not the time to be bitter about it," a very femine voice soothed.

"Not yet, at least," a gruff voice followed.

* * *

_Cliff hanger! How could I do that? I'm so mean to you! It's only about a thousand more words than last time (literally). So, yeah. More reviews, more inspiration!_

_-AC_


	3. Quarrelling with Gods

_Nothing to see here. Except you better freaking review! I want, no, NEED you to review. Because I need to know someone's out there reading my stories. Just pipe up and say, "I'm here!" just so I can continue. If you have critiques, that's even better._

_Disclaimer: Oh, you think I own Percy Jackson? Here's a nice brick wall we can slam your head into._

* * *

I sat down, crossed my legs, and looked out to sea. Stormy clouds were hovering in the distance, and I saw a flash of lightening. "Why're you angry? It's not everyday a girl finds out she's half god," I whispered bitterly across the sea.

"Child, now is not the time to be bitter about it," a very feminine voice soothed.

"Not yet, at least," a gruff voice followed.

I turned and saw six people behind me, three men and three women. One of the men was Mr. D. Another was a handsome teen boy. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, and was wearing a sleeveless light blue T-shirt, jeans, and loafers. He had sandy-blonde hair, and he smiled at me cockily, as if that was the only way he could. The smile itself was as blinding as the sun, so I immediately assumed he was Apollo. The third had multiple colored welts and scratches and was unbearably ugly. He did, however, have bulging muscles. He had muddy brown eyes, a wild brown beard, and was wearing overalls with the name **HEPHAESTUS** embroidered on one side.

There was a middle-aged woman who had olive-toned skin, black hair and warm brown eyes, and she was wearing glasses. She smiled brightly at me when I looked at her, trying to deduce who she was. As if to give me a hint, she moved her feet, so I glanced down to see rainbow socks. Iris. Near her was a woman with long black hair and a cold gray stare, as if she were calculating my every move. Simply from the calculating stare I knew she was Athena, but a more obvious hint was the owl graphic tee she was wearing.

And the last one was a woman who was the personification of beauty. She had wavy, deep red yet natural hair that went down just past her waist, and her eyes were shifting from emerald green to sapphire blue every few seconds. She had the tiniest bit of makeup on, and that was mainly natural colored eye-shadow with flecks that changed color with her eyes. Her clothes included tight jeans, white sneakers, and a blouse that was either deep blue or medium green with a silver see-through cloth over the main color and it had a mid-sleeve. Aphrodite, the very essence of what I wanted to be... except maybe the jeans were a bit too tight. Once I thought that, they loosened and became a deeper color.

I already knew Mr. D's dialect, and Hermes obviously wouldn't grumble that low, so I tilted my head to the side and inquired, "'Not yet'? I don't need to be bitter about my parentage yet? Why not, Hephaestus?"

He started at that. "How did you -?"

"Match the voice to the name, put two and two together about all the gods slash goddesses here... and it's embroidered on your overalls," I interrupted, pointing.

"So you can guess who we all are?" Athena questioned.

I nodded. "She's Aphrodite, he's Apollo, you're Athena, she's Iris, Dionysus, and Hephaestus." The sky rumbled louder above us. The six all glanced up. "And Zeus seems to be upset because... there's more than one of you here and that's not really supposed to happen unless I'm on Mount Olympus?" I guessed the last part.

Athena nodded approvingly, and Hephaestus growled, "Reminds me of you, Athena."

"She is my daughter, after all."

"That makes sense... but why didn't you just claim me in front of the entire camp and why are there you six of you here?"

"Because you're not just my daughter, but descendants of _all_ of these gods and goddesses."

I raised my eyebrows. "So... why don't you just put my life on a stick that can burn and be done with it?"

Apollo cracked a smile. "We've done that one too many times. And you've only got a little bit of each of our powers, excluding Athena. You've got most of her. But you're not a people pleaser, you're fast, you can usually tell when someone's good inside or not, and you are good with plants and animals. And," he added, "you're good at singing and performing."

"So - music, obviously Apollo, no people pleaser, I'm guessing Hephaestus, I'm probably fast from Iris, Aphrodite is were I would get the 'good inside' bit, and the 'plants and animals' part I get from Di - oh, right, I'm supposed to call you Mr. D."

"You're almost as creepy as Athena with that," Apollo pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "So, if I get every trait from one god slash goddess or another, where do I get my attitude?" I wondered, knowing perfectly well that it wasn't a good attitude.

"Your attitude depends on how you think of a situation, dear child," Aphrodite told me in a calming voice.

I was about to nod and admit she was right when I frowned. "You were using your godly magic on me, weren't you?"

She gasped. "But how did you -?"

"I was about to nod and admit that you were right. I _never_ do that. _Never_."

Apollo chuckled, and Aphrodite let out a beautiful peal of laughter. "That's a good tactic to seeing if someone's charmspeaking you."

"A gift to some of the Aphrodite kids?"

Apollo shook his head. "That's _really_ creepy."

"Yeah, so is finding out that you've basically lived a lie almost... hm, your whole life, maybe?" I added sarcastically.

Hephaestus glowered at me. "You should be considering yourself lucky. You've got all these gods and goddesses as parents or ancestors, from which you've gained powers -"

"- that I have no idea how to use, and some of them aren't necessarily something to be proud of. Not a people-pleaser, and tending to plants while turning out to be an old cat lady... yeah, I'm _very_ lucky."

The blacksmith god frowned, then muttered, "Sarcasm, she's uses a lot of _sarcasm_."

"Not good with organic life forms, _period_, huh, Hephaestus?"

He gaped at me. "Those words - I used them before - but you weren't - you couldn't've - not even Zeus - but yet -" he sputtered.

Apollo stared at me. "You're a good talker," he told me blandly.

"Meaning?"

"You put people at a disadvantage when they mess up verbally or physically."

I raised my eyebrows. "Remind you of someone?"

He shook his head. "No, no, no, you're not doing it to me. I know what you're doing."

Iris cocked her head to the side. "She's only repeating -"

"Don't, Iris, don't talk. She'll use it against you."

"Like she said, I'm only repeating what I'm hearing."

Apollo scowled. "No, you're trying to put us at a disadvantage -"

"But I'm only a little more than a demigod, whose only thirteen years old while you six are obviously immortal gods who've learned and seen a lot throughout the many years as a, well, god," I responded, shrugging my shoulders at the word 'god'. "Shouldn't you have at least twelve advantages over me? For every half you six are god?"

Aphrodite nodded. "It would make sense, Apollo. You do realize that she is only a demigod while we are gods and goddesses."

"Which brings me to a question," I started. "Why are half children of the gods and goddesses all called 'demigods'? Why not 'demigoddesses' for the female demigods?"

Aphrodite frowned. "Well, I don't know. Perhaps it's already a word, it just isn't used as often."

I nodded. "That would make sense. You said something about charmspeaking...?"

"Oh, yes. It's a gift of my children, some sorcerers and sorceresses, and myself." Aphrodite looked flattered. "Would I have known you'd be interested in such a topic, I may have granted it upon you when you were born. It's how I get most things I want."

"Really? Is that how you got Ares?"

Her smile dropped. "What?"

I smiled innocently. "Well, you said that you used charmspeaking to get most of the things you wanted, so, naturally, you would want Ares because he's the big bad god of war who has big muscles."

"Child, that -"

"Or did you use your powers to adapt to what they see as beautiful? I noticed that you had everything exactly how I would want to be were I your age? Constantly shifting from green to blue."

Her jaw dropped. "Young lady, you do realize that I -"

"Don't do it, Aphrodite." The wine god finally spoke up, and he looked unnaturally pale. "She'll use it against you, as Apollo said. She did it with me, when I threatened to turn her into a dolphin."

"Well, you are good at this, aren't you?" Iris announced brightly. "As I am only the messenger goddess, I suppose you could give me your shot."

Apollo narrowed his eyes. "It only works if it is a surprise," he sulked.

"Well, naturally she's thinking about all the flaws she has and is coming up with ways to contradict anything that I may find, so you would be correct, Apollo. You've gotten it from the very beginning. They should really listen to you more often."

His cocky smirk came back. "Well naturally..."

"And without you, Demeter wouldn't be able to cultivate fields, owls wouldn't be able to rest, wine grapes wouldn't grow, why, most human civilization wouldn't be able to work!"

He leaned back, now relaxed. "Well, now, that's going a bit too far..."

"No it's not! In fact, I'm surprised that most ladies don't flock to you."

He shook his head and started basking in the sunlight, closing his eyes. "Oh, but they do..."

I smirked. "So you're awful busy, aren't you?"

He frowned and opened his eyes. "Well, no -"

"But you said yourself that the ladies flock to you. And how else would you have so many children around the same age?"

He blushed, and started stuttering.

Iris turned to face me. "As I previously said, give me your best shot."

I studied her for a minute. "Well, you are the goddess of rainbows and messaging. So naturally there must be a magical way similar to cell phones..."

She nodded. "Yes, Iris Messages. You make a rainbow, throw in a golden drachma or something valuable, and say, 'Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, would you _please_' - the please is important, or I won't pass the message - 'would you _please_ accept my offering', then you say or think very deeply of the person you want to contact."

"That would get awful boring, doing it for gods and goddesses and demigods and demigoddesses... and anyone who knows of it and says it politely."

"Oh, it does. Didn't you notice that I don't have a sacred animal? They never gave me one, because I was always so busy putting myself into other gods and goddesses. I now run Rainbow Organic Foods and Lifestyles, R.O.F.L for short, with Fleecy, a cloud nymph."

I frowned just the slightest bit. "But wouldn't someone have to do the boring work of the Iris Messages?"

"Fleecy does that for me."

I nodded. "So... before you knew everyone's business because of Iris Messages, but since you found it boring, you left all of the knowledge to a common cloud nymph?"

She frowned. "Well, yes -"

"And you probably don't get much business at R.O.F.L, hm? It would be awful boring to run a store that almost no one goes to, even more boring than learning everybody's business."

"Well -"

"And you put the knowledge of everyone's business into Fleecy's hands to run a store?"

She looked down at her toes. "Well... yes." She stopped talking, and became suddenly interested in the texture of her socks. I then turned to the last goddess.

Athena looked at me. "You have already 'verbally disarmed' five immortals. You're cleverness and tactics are nearly unflawed when it comes to verbally disadvantaging others, gods and goddesses among them. Your diversion tools are used when necessary to distract the target, then drive in. You rely on your quick thinking to see if they would be easier struck out quickly and simply or over a little while and more complicated." Well, she quickly dissected that. But my quick thinking hadn't run out on me yet.

"Well, you are the goddess of wisdom and war tactic. It would be necessary for you to... dissect an opponent's motives by watching him or her doing it to others." I was just about to say something really smart and flattering, but Athena interrupted me.

"Flattery will not work." She shot that one down quickly.

"I stand by what I previously said. I already know you'll be impossible to beat - you know most of my tactics, plus the element of surprise would be necessary, as Apollo said. Now that I'm on everyone's bad side, who would tell me what my great weakness is?"

* * *

_*Yawn*. I'm tired (duh). I'm going to go to bed._

_-AC_


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

_Guys, I recently found out that you reading this story aren't reviewing. I found that I could find whose following and favoriting. And, uh, guess what? The next chapter isn't going up until you review. Even if it is an empty review or simply says, "I'm here", it's better then wondering if my story is actually being read. So review._


	5. Revealment

_I am SO sorry. I meant to continue writing the day I got a review, but I completely was swamped by school work and the threat from my mom of not being able to get back on this cite if I didn't get my grades up, so... sorry. _

_Disclaimer - What? I totally own the Percy Jackson series. Wait, hold on... You mean I'll get sued? For claiming it? Uh, nevermind, I was just... mm... joking._

* * *

"Now that I'm on everyone's bad side, can someone tell me what my 'great weakness' is?" I wondered, leaning back on my heels. All of the gods and goddesses in front of me glared. "You know, for having so much godly blood..." I prompted.

"You do realize that you've gotten six gods against you right now based on what you have said -"

I interrupted, "- but some of you liked what I said to others. Like Hephaestus liking what I said to Aphrodite... that one anyone can see. The others, I'm not quite sure, but many of you were pleased with what I had to say to other gods and or goddesses. And you're all a part of my family, so not only would you be striking down your siblings' daughter slash however many times great granddaughter, but also your own."

Hephaestus grunted, "Definitely your daughter, Athena."

"Your great weakness, child, is what you did to us just now. You will eventually find something that would be neutral, but would kill you if you put them down," Athena told me.

Mr. D offered, "I'll kill her."

I rolled my eyes. "Except you would be demining your own heritage if you did so."

He scowled, then lightning flashed, closer to them now. All of the gods looked up towards the heavy, angry-looking clouds. "It's time for us to go," Hermes pointed out unnecessarily. All of the gods and goddesses besides Dionysus dissipated in front of me.

"You need to eat," Mr. D told me, laying a hand on my shoulder. I had the feeling that it wasn't meant to be comforting in the slightest.

I muttered, "I'm not hungry."

There was a sort of flame in his eyes as he reminded me, "You said you were not fifteen minutes ago."

"Would it surprise you to say I lied, great great great great great great great great great great great great -"

Mr. D scowled as he interrupted, "No. Now run off, and not in the woods. However much I would like to have you torn to shreds, I am forced to keep you safe."

I did so, running towards the spot that I found towards the sea, where there were a few willows that would be simple to climb. I picked a somewhat small one and scaled it, looking out towards the descending sun. I thought about what happened, trying to wrap my brain around the fact that I was more than half-god. I also thought about Mrs. Penny, and how she could've easily died. I wondered if she did die, and what happened. A lump formed in my throat, a heavy lump that signified that my body wanted to cry.

I don't like crying, but at that moment, I felt like I needed to. But I thought about it, thinking of when I do cry, my face gets red and it's obvious that I've been crying. Splashing my face gets it back to normal quickly, but the water in front of me was ocean - salt water, same as tears. Not helpful.

Chills ran up my arms as the sun disappeared, dipping beyond the horizon. The myth of Apollo driving the sun chariot was ridiculous - the sun is a huge ball of overheated gas that has a strong gravitational pull. The days are created by the tilt of the earth on its axis, it's revolution, and its rotation, not a stupid chariot. All of the stories from Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, Middle-Eastern, and Chinese/Japanese mythology are easily justifiable.

Then I jerked up, thinking. If this camp, a Greek camp for demi-gods of Greek mythology, what about Roman? Or Egyptian, or Norse, or Middle-Eastern, or Chinese/Japanese? Couldn't there be children of gods or goddesses from their myths?

A wave of drowsiness overcame me, and I dropped off to sleep in that willow tree, the idea of children of the gods from other myths still dancing in my head.

* * *

_Short chapter, yes I know. Sorry._

_-AC_


	6. NOT A CHAPTER Take Two

_Okay, I'm just telling you, this story may be on hold for a few weeks. I need to get inspired, and what other way to get inspired than to actually read the series? I swear I will continue, but not for a little while. I'm sorry!_

_-AC_


	7. Derek Earl

_Oh HELL yes! DaughterofLions, full shout out to one of the best reviewers in the world! Awesome name, and I would completely PM you if I could, but I understand the whole predicament about not being able to make an account. You are amazing - just awesome review. _

_Anyway... sorry I've been inactive for a little while. It's NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and I've been really busy trying to write a novel (hence the name) although I've been working on it for... ever. The only thing that's motivating me to not turn in the novel until I'm twenty is the fact that it's extra credit. So... eh, sorry. I'll work more on this story and my others. Except Frozen, I did horribly on that one. _

_Disclaimer: May Zeus hit you with his Master Bolt if you have forgotten what I keep telling you - PERCY JACKSON IS NOT MINE!_

* * *

I woke up just in time to see the sun set. The colors of deep orange, scarlet, and rosy pink danced across the clouds, and allowing the normally gray, choppy waves to be bathed in fire. It was such a picturesque moment that I thought that I had died. It seemed so unrealistic that I closed my eyes, inhaling the salty air.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard a voice ask. It surprised me so much that I jerked, nearly falling out of the tree. I would've but for a hand reaching out and grabbing me by the wrist. I saw a small scar on the somewhat tan hand that grabbed my rather pale wrist. As soon as I found good footholds, I shook off his hand. I silently climbed up to the branch to see a boy.

He looked about my age, with chestnut-colored hair and matching eyes. He looked tall and skinny, but was obviously strong. How else could he use one hand to hold me? "It's one of the nicer sunrises," he told me. "You don't get these much in Manhattan. I'm Derek Earl."

Immediately I introduced, "Pamela Foster, and it shouldn't be a sunrise."

He looked confused. "But the sun looks like its growing, and it's getting lighter." There was a trace of amusement in his voice.

I gave a sideways glance at the sun, and realizing that he was right, I shrugged. "Just making sure - so I really slept in a tree for my first night at camp, then?"

He nodded, obviously suppressing a smile. With any other person, I would've slapped him across the face and demand that he not laugh at me, but for whatever reason, I didn't. It was then when I realized that it was early April. It was cold outside, and the already-forming sea breeze was helping a lot. I shivered slightly, but stayed on the slightly damp branch, surrounded by the slightly damp leaves to watch the sunrise warm my face.

"I brought hot chocolate. You should have some," he offered.

I shrugged. "I'm good, thanks."

There was a brief moment when he was silent, but he calmly pointed out, "You're lips are turning blue and your shivering, plus you don't have a coat or blanket. So, here."

He held out the thermos. He held it for a long moment before reasoning broke through pride wall in my mind and I accepted it. I opened it, poured out half a capful of the warm brown liquid, and sipped from it slowly. The hot chocolate was good. It tasted slightly minty, and had the taste of melted marshmallows as well. However, it did not fill my empty stomach.

I capped the thermos and handed it back to Derek. "Thanks," I let slip. Inside my mind, I cursed at myself, then questioned it. Why did I thank him in the first place? I never did that to anyone, let alone a random stranger. And why was I cursing at myself for doing so, as if it were a huge mistake.

"You're welcome, Pammy."

I turned my glare towards him. "Pammy? Seriously?" I questioned. "I'm not a dog, you know." Then Derek chuckled, as though I told a funny joke. I was completely pissed though; I wasn't some person to give random pet names to.

"If your skin was the color of your hair, you'd look like a curly black lab with emeralds stuck where the eyes should be." That wasn't far off the mark. I had wavy black hair, and my eyes were green. But my skin was porcelain, ending the 'curly black lab' bit.

"If your hair was green and your skin the color of your hair, you'd be a tree. A dog is infinitely better than a tree," I retaliated.

He shrugged, but responded with, "A tree is necessary for life." I pursed my lips as I thought about it.

"Necessary, maybe, for air. However, a tree cannot provide for things like food and water - unless your a nutty tree."

At that, he gave me a full smile. He had really nice-looking, straight white teeth. My usually untouchable expressionless face disappeared. I smirked, which was a first for me. Smiling didn't come easily, given that life was usually hated by myself.

"A nutty tree I may be, but at least I can see when I should leave," he rhymed.

"So, Mr. Oracle, what does that mean?"

Derek explained, "Dogs always come back, even if the owner abused it, wanting to be loved."

I gave a snort. "Then I'm definitely not a dog."

He stared at me strangely. "Mr. Oracle?" he finally inquired. "Why'd you say that?"

"You spoke in riddles. It reminded me of one of the mythical books I've read," I answered.

He gazed at the sun, which had fully separated itself from the horizon. Finally, he confided, "I haven't been claimed yet. Maybe that has something to do with it."

I gave the best response ever. "Oh." Afterwards, I look upon that and have decided that I should always have a good large batch of moron sticks ready.

"Have you?" Derek asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, last night. I ran over here to think. Not to happy with the turn of events."

"Don't like you're godly parent?"

I looked up at the sky, and chose my words carefully. "It's not necessarily that. I just don't know what to expect, being a demigod and such fun like that."

He guessed, "So you were pampered, had a loving family and whatnot?"

"You couldn't be farther from the truth. I grew up in orphanages. There, it was routine. Go to an orphanage for a year or two. Monsters attack. I get relocated to another orphanage. More monsters attack. Relocate. Some last more than others; depends on how often the monsters come. And you? Your tone suggests that you wish you were pampered and had a loving family."

Derek nodded. "I've been here since I was four. My mom dropped me off - never saw her again. And a little unclaimed child. I was there when the Romans attacked the camp. I was eight, and I fought even though Chiron said that I shouldn't have. I helped a little bit. Sent the messages, set up traps with the Hephaestus kids."

"Romans? So there are a bunch of other demigods from the different personalities of the gods?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. Then Percy Jackson, famous son of Poseidon, comes in and calms everything down. Six years later, and we're golden with the Romans, and guess who bridged us with the Egyptians? Percy. Turns out that they were in Brooklyn, too close for our liking, but now we're allies."

So this Percy Jackson obviously was too old to be at camp still, but made Romans and Egyptians Greek's allies, like Germany and England with Americans. We weren't buddy-buddy throughout history, but now we're good and happy. But something still nagged at the back of my mind. "What about Norse mythology? Or Chinese? Or Middle-Eastern, or Asian, or really any other country or region? If Greek, Roman, and Egyptian mythology exist, shouldn't they? And -"

"I doubt that Chiron has the answers to that, which is saying something," Derek interrupted. Before I could retort, I heard a bell ringing. "Breakfast," he informed. "Let's go."

So I swung down the tree, thudded onto my sneakers, bending my knees on impact, then dashing towards the pavilion.

* * *

_Somewhat bad place to end it, but whatever. It's fine. Don't judge me._

_-AC_


End file.
